Rapture and Decite
by Gunner Kitten
Summary: Can Chibodee find his girlfriend in time to save her?


Rapture and Decite: A Tale from G Gundam

  
  
  
  


"Chibodee, I love you!" cried 18-year-old Kitana Kashuu, tears streaming from her hazel eyes, "Please don't leave!" But, Chibodee was already walking out of small apartment's door, he didn't hear her. "God I can't believe that girl!" muttered Chibodee to himself" she thinks that she knows everything!!" All of a sudden he bumped into someone, it was Kitana's friend ClearFeather. "Oh hello Chibodee, I didn't expect to bump into you here" said ClearFeather.

"I didn't expect to be out here." was Chibodee's blunt remark. 

"Did you and Kitty get into a fight? What was it about?" asked ClearFeather inquisitively. 

"Do you really wanna know?" Chibodee replied.

"Yes, I might be able to help"

"Ok here goes...."

All of a sudden they heard footsteps and a voice calling " Chibodee, Chibodee...Chibodee are you there. Please I want to talk to... ahhhh!!!" 

  


"What was that? It sounded like Kitty" said ClearFeather. 

"Oh my god it was her. I'd know that scream anywhere! Kitty! Kitty! Where are you!! I'm coming for ya!" yelled Chibodee as he started running in the direction Kitty's scream came from. When he reached the spot where he was sure the scream had came from but he saw noone. " Dammit I was sure the scream came from here." shouted Chibodee in frustration" Why didn't I stay home and talk things out with her! God I'm so STUPID!!!" He starts crying and punches a wall in his fury. " When I find her the bastard that kidnaped her is gonna pay with his sorry ass!" 

  


Just then ClearFeather caught up with him and Kitty's other friend, Chanel De Combre was with her. " What happened?" called Chanel as she come running up.

" I don't really know." replied Chibodee, his voice choked with tears of frustration. 

" Listen Chib, everything gonna be alright. All we have to do is look for clues to where she might have been taken." said the sensible ClearFeather " Now where do we look first?"

  


" I heard something over there as we came running up" said Chanel pointing to the shadows in the back of the dark alley, " maybe it was Kitty"

  


" Maybe. Let's go check it out." said the impatient Chibodee.

  


" Ok. But don't get your hopes up. It was probably only a stray cat."

  


"Whatever." said Chibodee. The trio cautiously walked towards the end of the alley. It was very quiet, very very quiet. Then out of nowhere came a small noise, like someone was scuffling with somebody else and then they heard the metallic clank of a knife against cement. Out of the darkness came an evil sounding voice it said " Kitana Kashuu, I have caught you at last. Cecum to my overwhelming power and you will be my queen and we can live together in happiness and security." 

"Never!" said another higher pitched voice " Never! I love only one man and no other! And that man's name is Chibodee Crockett!!!"

  


"Foolish girl" the evil voice rang " you're still in love with a fool that only sees himself worthy to love. You waste precious time with your antics! Give in NOW!!"

  


The voices seemed to be coming from the upper levels of the abandoned garage building at the end of the alley. " Kitty's up in one of the upper rooms of that building. Kitty if you can hear me I'm coming for ya Pussycat!!" yelled Chibodee at the top of his lungs. He broke into a run and slammed into the door of the garage building. Chanel and ClearFeather followed at a fast walk.

  


"Chibodee!! Chibodee!! HELP HELP!!! I'm up here in a room on the fifth floor! Save me!!" screamed Kitty from her cement prison.

  


" Shut up silly girl!! One more word out of you and you'll be decapitated!" screamed the evil voice that was now sounding familiar to Chibodee.

  


Chibodee reached the fifth floor and checked each of the rooms. No one was in any of them. " Could Kitty have misjudged the floor she was on? And why does that evil voice sound so familiar? I wish I knew!" was the muttering of Chibodee to himself.

  


He then heard the elevator beginning it's descent to the bottom floor. " Oh no you don't!" yelled Chibodee as he punched in the elevator doors when it arrived at his floor. 

  


The doors bent back and exposed the interior of the elevator. Chibodee couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Kitty tied up with ropes and a gag in her mouth being thrown in a corner by none other than one of his best friends, Duce De Sand. 

  


" Duce! Why..How could you do that!! How could you do this to me and Kitty." Chibodee screamed as he picked Duce up by the collar of his shirt. " How could you!"

  


Chibodee looked Duce in the eyes then flung him down in the hallway. He unbound Kitty and got the gag out of her mouth." Thanks Chib. I...." but she didn't get to finish her sentence because Chibodee swept her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. ClearFeather and Chanel caught Duce trying to sneak down to the bottom floor and tied him to a chair to wait for judgement by Chibodee and Kitty. They came down the stairs. Kitty kept as far away from Duce as possible. " Duce," Chibodee asked the frightened 19-year-old tied to a wooden chair " why did you kidnap Kitty? Tell me now!"

  


" I did it because I was jealous. I was jealous of you and all your glory. You always have gotten the girls ever since we were little and I've always hated you for it!" screamed Duce in Chibodee's face.

  


" But why Kitty, Duce? Why did you pick her?" asked Chibodee.

  


" Because she was the only girl to ever show me any kindness or actually notice I was alive when you were around. I thought that if I took her away from you she would love me the way she does you." Duce cried.

  


" Duce I'm going to take you back home to your father. He'll know what to do with you. Even though I have a good notion to skin you alive right here and now. Chanel, ClearFeather take this bastard out of my site before I kill him." said Chibodee with silent rage.

  


"Chibodee.." whispered Kitty when they all were gone " why did you come save me? Even after all those things I said to you. Why?"

  


" Because I knew you didn't mean them and I was so awfully worried about you that I forgot all about our little fight and also that I love you and nothing will ever change that." replied Chibodee in a soft voice.

  


Kitty looked up at Chibodee and he looked at her and they shared a long kiss in the light of the dying sun. 


End file.
